bubblebobblefandomcom-20200215-history
Bubble Bobble Revolution
Rising Star Games Codemasters |released = November 24, 2005 December 02, 2005 October 03, 2006 |genre = Platformer|platform = |image = |name = Bubble Bobble Revolution|modes = Single player, multiplayer|platforms = Nintendo DS|altnames = Bubble Bobble DS}} Bubble Bobble Revolution, known as |Baburu Boburu Dī Esu}} in Japan, is a Bubble Bobble game for the Nintendo DS. It was developed by Dreams and released by Taito in 2005. It was published by Rising Star Games in Europe and Codemasters in the US. It also includes a port of the original Bubble Bobble. The North American version of ''Bubble Bobble Revolution is somewhat infamous for featuring a glitch that renders most of the game unplayable. In all US copies of the game, no boss was present at level 30, preventing the player from moving forward. This led to large backlash from customers and critics; Codemasters pulled the game off American shelves, supposedly sending all previous customers both a fixed Revolution cartridge and a copy of ''Rainbow Islands Revolution'' (although other reports say only the latter was ever shipped). This bug was not present in other versions of the game, with the European and Japanese versions do not feature the glitch. Gameplay Bubble Bobble Revolution comes with two main game modes: "Classic" and "New-Age". "Classic" mode is a conversion of the original Bubble Bobble to the DS hardware. As Bub or Bob, players must make their way through 100 single-screen levels where they must defeat a certain number of enemies to go to the next level. If any enemy touches the player, a life is lost. The game's multiplayer feature has also been implemented, which can only be accessed if two players have a copy of the game. "New-Age" mode plays like "Classic", but the characters and levels are larger, with enemies and projectiles moving faster. Every 10th level has a boss fight. Bub and Bob both can take three hits instead of one, and have various bubble power-ups. Some levels have fans that players can activate by blowing into the DS's microphone. Unlike "Classic", New-Age has a four-player competitive multiplayer mode where players compete to get the most points across ten different levels. Stage List Rounds 1-9: Ivy Forest * Round 10: Bubble Buster Mech Rounds 11-19: Mushroom Lair * Round 20: Beluga Mech Rounds 21-29: Yesterday's Town * Round 30: Coiley Mech Rounds 31-39: Phantom Lake * Round 40: Hullaballoon Mech Rounds 41-49: Steam Works * Round 50: Super Socket Mech Rounds 51-59: Spare Parts Factory * Round 60: Bubble Blaster Mech Rounds 61-69: Devil's Banquet * Round 70: Stoner Mech Rounds 71-79: Monsterous Garden * Round 80: Incendo Mech Rounds 81-89: Drunk's Guard * Round 90: Baron von Blubba Mech Accessing final 10 levels To access the final ten levels, you have to collect 9 letters. To get these, kill at least 4 enemies in one Super Bubble, and collect the key icon that is dropped. Then, carry on until the boss of that zone (levels ending in 0) and kill it. Instead of dropping a giant gem, it will leave a letter. Pick up nine of these (one per boss) to ultimately finish the game. Rounds 91-99: Dreg's Castle * Round 100: Willy Whistle Mech Unlockables Lovelun Complete the new version with Robolun to unlock the final secret character, Lovelun. She can fire bubbles faster and further than the other three characters. Robulun To unlock Robolun, finish all 100 levels in the new version, and select him from the character select menu. He moves faster than Bobblun and Bubblun, but can't jump as high.Category:Games Category:Bubble Bobble series